empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire: Part III Chapter 2
Chapter 2: The Assault Begins! Inferno jumps onto the wall that divides the sea from the tower. However, due to the government flooding the area surrounding the tower, no one can enter. Inferno starts to heat up gradually. She smiles and looks directly at the President, who is standing on top of the tower. “Shoot her down,” He says. Every cannon points at Inferno and they fire all at once. The cannonballs burn up several hundred meters in front of her. “Negative Flame: Reaper!” Inferno yells. The air around her starts to melt with the heat of her newest flames. The fire can’t even be seen, but it begins to evaporate the sea water. In only a few minutes, the whole area is dry once more, allowing for a large battlefield. The flames retract back into Inferno’s body and Jackal moves in with his men. “Damn that woman,” the President says. “All men, defend this post with your lives! Merit, you’re with me!” He and Merit, the CIC, jump onto the battlefield and start attacking Jackal. Merit uses the power of black hole manipulation to suck in a few pirates, but Inferno quickly appears in front of him and crushes the black hole in her hands. “Break!” She yells, smiling. “Don’t you know that it’s cheating to use black holes?” She jumps at him and kicks him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. Jackal looks over at Inferno, shocked at the power she holds. “Thank you for that, Inferno,” Jackal says. “As long as you keep him at bay, I can handle their Admirals and other personnel.” Inferno nods and runs toward the CIC once again. However, the President jumps down and blocks Inferno’s advance. “You will not be so lucky with me, young lady,” He says, pulling out his sword. “You’ve been getting yourself into a lot of trouble haven’t you?” “What the hell are you talking about?” Inferno asks. “You act as if I’m supposed to know you.” The President smiles and looks at the woman in front of him for a moment. “That’s because you do, Rose. I don’t believe that I’ve introduced myself. My name is Mayes Zalious.” Inferno looks in shock. This man is her father, and he was the World President? “That’s right, I’m your father. Now, do you understand why you have to be stopped? This is for the good of the world.” “Liar! This government is killing the world! How can you lead it into devastation?!” Inferno makes a sword out of ballistic titanium and points it at Mayes. “I will not let you live!” Mayes raises his sword, prepared to fight his daughter. “I don’t want to fight you.” Inferno swings at him and he blocks her attack, and counters it with a whirlwind. “That’s too bad! I’m going to fight you, whether you like it or not!” Mayes creates a tear in time above their heads. Sixteen past CICs and the former President, Norman I appear behind them. “Didn’t you ever wonder why there was a CIC here with me? I am the CIC by being the president! I can bring back my predecessors!” All of the CICs join the battlefield and start easily defeating the pirates of the Empire. Inferno rushes her father once again and the two clash. Back with Everest, he watches as Mayes begins his counterattack. “So, he was planning to attack with former heads of the government?” Everest thinks. “That was clever. But, he doesn’t know that my crew can match each of those men.” Mel walks behind him. “Is it time, Captain?” She asks. Everest nods and Mel, along with the rest of the crew, jumps down onto the battlefield, instantly engaging the former CICs. Everest joins Inferno against Mayes. “Inferno, is your father tough, or are you just playing with him?” Everest asks, joking. “This man can use the break ability, Captain. I can hold him off, but I haven’t been able to get a hit on him,” Inferno replies. “Then I’ll join in the fight.” Everest pulls out the Everstar and engages Mayes as well, who is able to expertly block both of his opponent’s blades at the same time. In the distance, three CICs start attacking Melle-belle, which quickly overwhelms her. A few of Newman Crunch’s signature space needles fall toward her at blinding speeds. Inferno quickly intercepts them, appearing in front of Mel. She fires them back at the former CIC with immense force, impaling him instantly. “Rose, I’m sorry…I couldn’t stop all three,” Mel says, feeling useless once again. “Can you handle two of them at the same time instead?” Inferno asks. “Yes, I think I can defeat two of them.” “Then, I’ll leave you to it. Oh, and Mel?” Mel looks up at Inferno. Inferno looks back at her wife and smiles. “I love you.” Inferno runs off, joining Everest in fighting Mayes again. Mel sits there for a moment. “That was it, wasn’t it?” she thinks. ''“When the time comes, you will hear something important from me. Then, you will be truly forgiven.” '' “Thank you, my love,” Mel says. She turns to face the remaining two CICs and smiles. “Now I can never lose.”